Lovers
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Ami was allergic to love letters Rei hated all male gender Makato compared every man to her old boyfriend Minako had lost every hope of love. A look as to why the Inner Senshi feel these things.


I don't own Sailor Moon

Lovers

Ami was allergic to love letters.

Rei hated all of the male gender.

Makoto compared every man to her old boyfriend.

Minako had lost every hope of love.

How did they get to that you would you ask easy past lives and lost lovers?

When Ami was the princess of Mercury, she was in a relationship with Zoisite Endymion's green-eyed general during the times of the Silver Millennium when they're a relationship like the others between the Senshi and the Shitennou were supposed to be a secret.

So, they communicated with letters disguised as diplomatic papers which because of the place Zoisite lived were laced with very rare pollen to which Mercury was allergic to.

These letters were the reason why later, when reborn as Ami, she would have an allergy reaction, that everyone thought it was because of the letters. But the fact was that she was not allergic to love letters but every time she got a letter her subconscious was remembering Zoisite and her body responded the same way it did during those times even if she herself did not remember anything.

Rei was a different topic even when she was Mars the princess of the fire planet she trusted very few males because most of them wanted to get into her pants only because of her power and Jadeite was the only men who did not want to be with her for any of these reasons and it was exactly this that made her fall in love with the Knight of patience and harmony and for that reason, it hurt her too much when he betrayed her more than if anyone else had done it.

She like Ami did not remember him at least not exactly but more feelings more times when it felt like something was missing or better yet someone but that had more to do with her psychic powers than her memories.

Makoto was the only one who unconsciously remembered her old lover more than just a feeling but that was not necessarily a good thing because of the fact that she constantly compared every guy she met with the third General in command to Prince Endymion Nephrite.

But no one was able to compete with him they lost that race without having begun at all so to her it wasn't even worth trying to start a relationship with any other person.

When Princess Jupiter met the general, she fell deeply in love with him to both of them it was love at first sight so the fact that she compared everyone to him was her subconscious to protect her heart from another betrayal like the one she felt as Jupiter to not happen again as Makoto.

In Minako's case, she had it worse because she was the only one who remembered everything and knew that no one would be able to compete with the leader of the Shitennou when it came to her make matters worse she was also a descendant of Aphrodite herself so she knew that Kunzite was her soulmate like the other Shitennou were her friends' and no one would fill their place even if the other Senshi. So, she stopped trying to find someone from the moment she got her memories back what was the point when she had more important things to do. Not only was she responsible for the life of her Princess but She was also responsible for the life of her soulmate's Prince.

All four of them at one time or another realized that they were fighting a lost battle that no matter how many times they died, were reborn or how many years went by they would never find anyone else they would love like they did the Shitennou. So they just dedicate their lives to protecting their King and Queen, they knew and lived love only in their memories with the men who even after so many years owned their heart like they did when they were the princesses of the Inner Planets because their names and life may be different but Senshi's are still the same they were once upon a time.

Maybe one day they will be reborn again and have their lovers back not just in bittersweet memories like they are now but in real flesh and blood. So, they like their King and Queen will have a happy ending.

There is nothing wrong with hopping right?


End file.
